Theories of House of Hades
by NinjaMonkeyGirl2013
Summary: These are the theories that I have come up with as I await in excitement for House of Hades. I got bored and decided to type them all out for you all to read. I hope you enjoy! Rated T out of my sheer paranoia (and all of my stories are rated T)


Hello, my lovely readers! I am bored right now and the House of Hades cover was released recently (and it looks SO AWESOME) so, I decided to post up a story just on my theories of House of Hades because I have a LOT of theories. I might do a follow-up when the book comes out saying which theories were confirmed, which ones were denied, and how many fan girl feels I have.

REMEMBER, THIS IS ALL BASED ON MY OPINION!

Ready? Let's go!

**Theory #1: Nico and Leo being bros**

I'm kind of cheating on this one because it's less of a theory and more of a fan-girl desire, but let me have this one. Nico and Leo have a lot of similarities. They're mothers were killed, they're both outcasts even to demigods, they're both very powerful, they both spent a part of their lives running away from something, etc. And plus, Nico just went through basically Hell, so he needs someone who can cheer him up and emotionally support him. Enter Leo, the funny man of the group and probably the only one who can possibly understand Nico's pain besides Percy.

And plus, it would so cool to see their interaction with each other.

**Theory #2: The Doors of Death**

In the summary posted up on Rick Riordan's website (I'm not posting up the summary or the link, you find it for yourself on Google or something) it says, "But, Leo wonders, if the Doors of Death are sealed, how will Percy and Annabeth be able to escape?"

I think this is foreshadowing. I think Leo, since he's the "seventh wheel" will decide to pull Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus and go in himself to close the doors. Maybe Nico will join him (see the next theory for my explanation). I love Leo and Nico to death (no pun intended), and I really do hope that this doesn't happen or if it does they somehow manage to survive and get out, but at the same time you can't deny that this is possible. It's improbable, but not impossible.

**Theory #3: Nico dying**

BEFORE YOU TRY TO TIE ME TO A STAKE AND BURN ME ALIVE, LET ME EXPLAIN.

Nico's been through a lot of crap in his life. He's from a different era from the other demigods (with the exception of Hazel), his mother died and he has no memories of her, his sister (the motherly figure in his life) is dead as well right after she left him for the Hunters and her death was caused trying to make it up to him, he's a son of Hades and is basically shunned, he's been used as a tool for multiple people's schemes, is the first demigod to go through Tartarus and LIVE (and that's only because of Gaia's forces pulling him out before he could really do anything), and a key factor you have to remember is: Nico's still growing up. He's only thirteen by the time Mark of Athena rolls around and yet all of this stuff and more has already happened to him. That's a lot of heavy stuff a kid can go through, even if that kid is a demigod and a son of Hades. And with the guilt of Percy and Annabeth weighing EVERYONE down, that's saying a lot.

I'm not sure how Nico's death would work, if he were to die. But what I do know is, it's a chance for a new life for Nico. He could be reborn and start over. If he were to live through the Giant War, he'd still have nightmares from Tartarus because he's traumatized! Remember the line from Mark of Athena, how Percy wonders if something broke him permanently in Nico. Again, this is heavy stuff for a thirteen year old to go through.

I'm not saying I want Nico to die. I'm saying I want him to be happy. And maybe, just maybe, through the gods' cruelest joke, the solution for that would be death.

**Theory #4: Tartarus**

So where do all the monsters Percy and Annabeth have defeated over the years go? Why, Tartarus of course! It's practically a given that Percy and Annabeth will come across monsters from their past, like Medusa, the Minotaur, the Chimera, Echidna, maybe even Typhon, the list goes on. It's been confirmed that Percy still has nightmares about the Minotaur and rightfully so. And Medusa's sisters were pretty pissed at Percy, who's to say Medusa herself won't be pissed off either.

But then we have the Titans. Now, some escaped Tartarus and helped Kronos with the war, but what about the others? Such as Rhea. I have a theory that Rhea, mother of the first-generation gods and wife to Kronos, is going to be an ally to Percy and Annabeth. In the myths, she's more mother than she is Titan, as demonstrated when she protected baby Zeus and gave her husband a rock to eat (which still confuses me on how Kronos mistook Zeus for a rock, but then maybe Zeus just looks a lot like a rock or Kronos needs some heavy duty glasses) and so she might help Percy and Annabeth through their journey. Maybe SHE'LL be the one to close the Doors of Death after shoving Percy and Annabeth out.

Another thing to add to the list is that, in some myths, Tartarus is an entity of his own. Maybe he'll either try to kill Annabeth and Percy or help them, who knows.

As for Kronos, I have a bad feeling that he might be coming back. Not reforming, don't worry, but I think he might whisper into Percy and Annabeth's ears a lot. It was said that Kronos was spread into the wind, HOPEFULLY spread so thin that he wouldn't regain a consciousness again, even if he did it would take god knows how long. But with Gaia bringing all these dead people back, even monsters, who's to say she can't bring back Kronos, even if it's just a little bit.

And then there are all the other horrors of Tartarus that were implied in the cover like the ice encasing Percy and Annabeth's feet, the lava river, the weird flying monsters in the distance, etc. And I think Nico might be telling the others what is in there, to give them an idea on what to expect.

I'm really scared for those two.

**Theory #5: The POVs**

Setting aside all of these morbid theories, I'm gonna talk about the POVs for a minute. In Mark of Athena we got Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo's POVs. Note how they're all the Greek demigods. I think in the next book, it'll be the Romans' turn with Jason, Frank, and Hazel. I think Nico might get a POV, but I'm a little skeptical about that. And either Percy or Annabeth with get one or we might just see their Tartarus adventures in dreams. Henceforth, the Nico POV, since he's connected to Tartarus now, maybe he'll see the two of them in his dreams or something.

**Theory #6: The Prophecy**

Let's reread the prophecy again to give us a clear mind:

_Seven demigods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death_

Yes I typed that out all of that from memory.

The first line is obvious.

The second line, I think Gaia's forces are going to kidnap Leo and force him to work for them, like getting brainwashed or something or new Eiolodons will possess him. Or it could work that way for Jason or Percy, but I think it's more likely that it'll be Leo.

I have no idea about the third line. That one we'll just have to wait and see.

And the fourth line could probably mean old foes like the Titans or Kronos, as I mentioned before, except he's much, much weaker.

We'll just have to find out.

**Theory #7: Octavian**

This one isn't much of a theory, it's just a thought. I don't think he's gonna be working for Gaia's side. He wants power, but he isn't going to go against the gods to get it.

And I want him to die as much as the next PJO fan, but I don't think he will. But I am hoping that Apollo will yell at him for being so stupid. That would be really funny, like Octavian's leading the Romans to Camp Half-Blood and seconds before the fight can begin, Apollo appears in front of Octavian and tells him off. I say Apollo because Octavian is a legacy of Apollo and the god doesn't technically have a Roman form since music, poetry, archery, and the sun are all universal just in different forms, kind of like Aphrodite/Venus, love is universal.

But, I'm just hoping he gets what he deserves! Someone stuff him into a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves already! Thalia! Show up and do it!

**Theory #8: The Hunters**

I think they'll come to Camp Half-Blood during the fight and calm everyone down. Since they're the hunters of Artemis and Artemis is in the middle of her schizophrenia between Artemis and Diana, Thalia will most likely lead her hunters to camp for safety right as the battle starts and they'd tear the Romans and Greeks apart.

Thalia could be the bridge since she's a Greek and her full blood brother is a Roman, showing that Greeks and Romans do have the ability cooperate. They just need to stop being hard-heads and start showing it.

* * *

And that's all the theories that I can come up with. I hope I kept you people entertained and I hope you liked my theories. And now that I'm done being professional, allow me to leave and start fan girling. Bye!


End file.
